1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for aligning fiber optic arrays. In particular, the invention relates to a process and system for providing very fast alignment times with improved accuracy of alignment for two-dimensional arrays.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
When fiber optic arrays or other optical conduits are used to transmit images over long distances, it may be necessary to use multiple arrays or conduits. Each array traversing its particular finite distance, is a stage of the overall fiber optic transmission system. At the end of one stage and the beginning of another stage, it is desirable to accurately align each fiber in the ending stage with its counterpart fiber or device in the continuing new stage. Failure to accurately align the two arrays may result in loss of power and loss of transmission capability.
Traditionally, vision systems are used with long travel stages to passively align optical fibers. Then, multiple optical power meters with either an InGaAs or Sl detector are used for active alignment using precision motion on multi-axis positioning stages. One problem with this method is that the traditional optical power meter may not be sensitive enough to achieve quick alignment, especially at the early stages of any alignment process. As a result, the traditional optical power meter is not sensitive to lower power transmissions and, consequently, is unable to separate the different channels within the array. In addition, previous systems can not handle extremely high power transmissions, require a longer time to align arrays, and are not scalable for two-dimensional arrays. Thus, array alignment using prior art systems may require the use of multiple power meters.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide a system and process that does not require multiple power meters and that is completely scalable for all two-dimensional optical arrays.
The present invention is an apparatus for aligning an optical fiber array, that has first and second ends, to an optical fiber source at the first end of the optical fiber array. The apparatus has a fiber optic alignment device, an electronic camera, a variable optical attenuator that is located between the second end of the optical fiber array and the camera, and a controller. The fiber optic alignment device moves the first end of the optical fiber array at a location that is proximate to the optical fiber light source. The electronic camera captures an electronic image from the second end of the optical fiber array. The controller controls the fiber optic alignment device responsive to signals provided by the electronic camera.